


Atop Leblanc

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: Arsene and Robin Hood [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Background Akira/Akechi, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Persona Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Robin Hood, Arsene, a chat, a flirt.





	Atop Leblanc

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I had an impulse idea and wrote this. Probably won't be continued, but who knows. I surprise myself sometimes.

 

Arsene nudged Akira's consciousness to let him know where he was going, and once he received acknowledgement he lightly twisted himself free, taking a moment to glance over the two boys playing video games on the ratty couch before drifting upwards through the roof of Leblanc. He slide up above the tiles, hovering a little over them as he looked at Robin Hood.

 

 _“Greetings to you, friend.”_ Robin Hood said, facing away from Arsene. His voice was surprisingly light, a soft tenor that was at odds with the thickly built form he possessed. Always polite, with that hint of melancholic mirth to his words that kept Arsene intrigued.

 

The split parts of Robin Hood's cape fluttered in the cool evening breeze, trailing out behind him as Arsene touched down, light as ever on his feet. The tiles didn't even clack under his heels as he stepped forwards to Robin Hood's side. The gentleman thief was always soft with his steps, even as his words and wit stayed sharp. 

 

 _“And to you.”_ Arsene replied. _“Keeping watch?”_ He inquired, tilting a little on the edge of the roof to look down at the sparse streets. It was not often that personae left their other selves behind to hang about in the real world- invisible to all but other personae, of course- and Arsene found his curiosity peaked as to the nature of Robin Hood's actions.

 

 _“Of a sort.”_ Robin Hood agreed, bow held loosely in his hand. Though it would do him no good in the physical world, the being could not deny it’s familiar weight was a comfort. He could not find it in himself to resist indulging in Arsene's company, just for the moment, but even as he glanced at Arsene, he was still aware of the thrumming connection between himself and Goro, lit up with a soft joy that he had not felt in quite some time. 

 

 _“And what do those watchful eyes of yours see?”_ Arsene went down into a crouch, tilting his head inquisitively up to look at Robin Hood, his eyes narrowing a little. His elbows braced on his long legs, head tilted at a jaunty angle, he looked every bit the deliquescent that Akira had been painted into appearing.

 

Robin Hood was silent for a long moment. His gaze tracked a woman on the street, talking into her phone as she walked home, shopping bags in hand.

 

 _“I see many things.”_ He said, tilting his head down to meet Arsene’s gaze, his intense yellow eyes burning into Arsene’s own, red ones. _“Many of them are of no consequence, but others may prove to be disastrous."_  
  


_"Such as?"_ Arsene prompted, unable to deny his curiosity. 

 

 _"Such as... things said or unsaid."_ Robin Hood answered evasively.  _"Actions taken or not taken, which may be mistakes."_

 

Arsene chuckled.

 

 _“If you do not wish to share, it is of no matter to me._ ” He said, amused. _“I will not ask you to spill Crow’s secrets no more than you would ask me to spill Akira’s.”  
_

 

 _“I appreciate it.”_ Robin Hood said, turning his head back to watch the world around them. Stood ramrod-straight at attention, there could not be more of a clear juxtaposition. Arsene, deep black and burning red, wings curled as though prepared to take flight at a moment’s notice. A jaunty angle to every motion he made, a true charmer and ready to outwit- or outfly- anyone who came after him. Robin Hood, shining gold and searing white, standing strong and tall against any foe that might come his way. Steadfast and determined, no less capable, with an intense burning desire to chase down the unworthy and the corrupt.

 

 _“My princeling can be difficult, self-destructive, blind to many types of things, but he is still mine, as I am his.”_ Robin Hood continued, as the wind picked up a little. _“I can council him to my opinions and thoughts, but still every action he takes is his own, though sometimes I do not approve. But I cannot spill his heart until he is willing- or able to. I am sure you understand."_ His tone bordered on defensive, even reproachful, and his burning stare traveled back down to look at Arsene. _  
_

 

Arsene hummed a little, a deep note of understanding. With a powerful flap of his wings, he lifted himself off the roof, spinning in the air to drift about, hovering in front of Robin Hood, just barely higher positioned than him. He brought one finger up to press over his own mouth, smile taking on a coy, sly edge.

 

 _“You misunderstand. I do not seek the secrets of Crow’s heart.”_ Arsene said, as Robin Hood tilted his head in an assessing, inquisitive manner. _“Though Akira may desire Crow, I have no interest in lending him extra assistance that would not be deserving."  
_

 

Arsene reached out, sliding the long, lithe fingers on one hand along Robin Hood’s metallic cheek. Robin Hood was still, allowing the caress, but making no move to respond.

 __  
“But that does not mean I cannot set my sights on a target of my own.” Arsene murmured, his body curving as he tilted forwards. _“What sayest you, Robin Hood? Permets-tu?”_ He asked, his voice low. _“Will you allow me to partake in your heart?”_  


 

 _“Not steal?”_ Robin Hood asked, his unblinking gaze meeting Arsene’s smoldering one. _“That seems rather out of character for a thief such as yourself.”  
_

 

 _“Gentlemen thieves know when treasure must be stolen, and when it must be admired.”_ Arsene replied, his wings curling forwards to hover over Robin Hood, casting shade in the light of the setting sun. Robin Hood seemed uncaring of the action, merely shifting his grip on his bow a little.  _“I should hope you don’t think of me as such a boorish individual to blindly fumble through another’s heart.”_

 

 _“I do not believe you could be boorish if you tried.”_ Robin Hood said, and there was a hint of mirth to his voice, now. _“But my heart must remain as closely guarded as my princeling’s. If you wish to partake in it, well…”_ He pressed his cheek into Arsene’s fingertips, a light press that invited more. _“I am afraid you shall have to work for it.”_

 

 _“No good prize is easy.”_ Arsene replied. _“Any true thief knows the most jealously guarded secret is the one worth knowing.”_ His fingers lightly stroked over Robin Hood’s cheek, tracing the metal plates that made up his face. _“But if I have your permission to chase… then you shall find me a most formidable seeker indeed.”_

 

Robin Hood reached up with his empty hand, catching Arsene’s in his own. He pressed his thumb into the palm of Arsene’s hand, rubbing it back and forth, a firm pressure. 

 

 _“Do not forget- I, too, am a thief.”_ He warned. _“Be careful, my friend, that your heart is not the one stolen in the end.”_ Arsene drifted a little closer, lower until they were hardly a foot apart, their eyes level.

 

 _“It would be worth it, I believe.”_ Arsene said, as the wind changed directions, sending Robin Hood’s ribbons of blue fluttering around them. _“For the chance at yours.”_

 

 _“As long as you know the risks, then I cannot fault your for your determination. Blind confidence is deadly, but knowing danger can save you.”_ Robin Hood murmured, and Arsene tilted his head in response at the touch of melancholy that entered Robin Hood’s tone. 

 

 _“You no longer sound as though you are speaking of our game, my friend.”_ Arsene observed, and he switched their grip so that he was the one holding Robin Hood’s hand, brushing his thumb lightly along Robin Hood’s knuckles. _“Speak. Tell me what weighs on your mind.”_

 

 _“I cannot.”_ Robin Hood said mournfully. _“Many things weigh on my princeling, and likewise they weight on me. I fear for him and I worry that I cannot change his course, no matter how much coucil I give.”_

 

 _“He is his own person, just as Akira is.”_ Arsene pointed out. _“We are extentions of their selves, and though we have come from something greater, we cannot control them no more than they can lie to us.”_

 

 _“What is the nature of us?”_ Robin Hood asked, his gaze falling to their clasped hands. _“Us personae. We exist as a reflection of them, a watchful protector, a guardian, a warrior to fight, a voice for council, but unable to fight without their direction, unable to change their fate or steer them away from pain. What good-”_

 

 _“My friend.”_ Arsene cut into Robin Hood’s words gently. _“Of all the things you have listed, you have forgotten the most important.”_ He said, and his red eyes were watchful, concerned. _“We are their friends, too. We partake in their sorrows that they may be lessened, we share in their love that it may be greater. Though we cannot force them to make choices, we can council them on their own actions, for better or for worse. Sometimes, all someone needs is that extra thought to stop them from making a terrible choice.”_

 

 _“And yet I cannot stop my princeling.”_ Robin Hood said softly, mournfully, only to go still in that unnatrual way that only beings that do not need to breath could. Not a single twitch of moment, only the soft fluttering of tassles and fabric in the breeze.

 

 _“My friend?”_ Arsene prompted, his voice carefully neutral. Robin Hood looked to Arsene again.

 

 _“Forgive me.”_ Robin Hood said, taking his hand back. _“I have been away from my princeling for too long, and he grows restless. I must return.”_

 

 _“One moment longer.”_ Arsene requested, and Robin Hood waited. Arsene hovered in front of Robin Hood, reaching out and thumbing over Robin Hood’s cheek.

 

 _“Whatever you and Crow are going through, you do not have to do it by yourselves.”_ Arsene said. _“Akira and I are here. We offer our help willingly.”_ He leaned in and lightly pressed his mouth over the seam of Robin Hood’s face, brushing it high along his cheek. _“Even if you do not want to- or even cannot- accept our help, we will be here, trying to help regardless.”_

 

 _“Thank you.”_ Robin Hood said, as his form started to fade, returning below to Leblanc, to Akechi. _“Do not give up on us, please. My princeling is hurting, and I fear he can not last like this much longer.”_

 

 _“Don’t you know?”_ Arsene said, his grin wide as he watched Robin Hood dissolve into shade. _“Once chosen, a gentleman thief never gives up on his target.”_


End file.
